izfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Aliens And Fiends: Part 2: Gaz Vs Vendetta
~~ANNOUNCEMENT! This is officially the LAST PART of Aliens And Fiends to be put up on this wiki! Both parts will be uploaded on Creativity Wiki, along with new parts.~~ Last Time on Aliens And Fiends: Zim and Gir went to the town of Clamburg, and Dib followed, along with, suprisingly, Gaz! Gir and Charlotte quickly took a liking to each other,as they had a friendly interaction, before knowing anything about them. Unlike Gir And Charlotte, Gaz and Vendetta quickly became enemies, with the last line of the story was Vendetta vowing to make a fiend to destroy Gaz. Now, everyone knows what's gonna go down today! This is: Gaz Vs Vendetta! In Vendetta's house, Vendetta, Grudge, Charlotte: Vendetta: I think this fiend will be very nice, it will destroy Gaz, and I won't have her up in my face anymore --Flashback began-- Gaz: *right in front of Vendetta's face* And if you ever get 1 centimeter too close to me, you will face a beating. Vendetta: You just spit in my face. Gaz: Good! *runs away* Vendetta: COWARD! --Flashback ended-- Vendetta: Ahh, she will pay! Charlotte: How much? 5 dollars, or 20 cents, or 15 dollars 10 cents? Vendetta: Ahh! Charlotte, how'd you get in here? Charlotte: I used your pretty rock you gave to me! Vendetta: I THREW IT AT YOU! Charlotte: You're soo nice! :D Vendetta: Why don't you go away, and hang out with that gir dog? Charlotte: I am gonna! Im gonna pet him, dance, and pet him! Vendetta: ... You said pet him twice. Charlotte: I know! Teehee! :D *leaves* Vendetta: Well, tommorow at recess, i will make sure this fiend destroys Gaz. The Next Day: Mu Elementary School: Gaz, Dib, Zim, Charlotte, Gir, Grudge, Vendetta, Marion, Mr. Milk: Mr. Milk: well, today, I thought we'd do... math? Vendetta: Ah perfect! *walks up to the front of the room* I have a equation! What is: Gaz+Gaz? Zim: *raises hand* 2 gazes! Vendetta: Wrong idiot boy! Dib: *shouts* HES A ALIEN! Vendetta: Also wrong, idiot boy! Zim: see Dib? even she knows im not a alien! Vendetta: you're both idiots, now be quiet! Charlotte: *raises hand* 22 gazes? Vendetta: I told you before, don't raise your hand unless you want a fiend to destroy you. Charlotte: Aww, but i like answering your questions best friend! Gir: *raises hand* Tacos! Vendetta: Youre a idiot gir! Gir: Taquitos! Vendetta: STOP SHOUTING! Marion: *weakly raises hand* uh.... gaz? Vendetta: WRONG! Anyone else? huh? Well I'll give the answer. Stupidity! shun her, or i will make a fiend to destroy you! *everyone but charlotte shuns gaz* Charlotte! Shun her! Or else! Charlotte: *raises hand* what is shunning? Vendetta: you know what, youre a idiot, stop the shun! *everyone turns back to face the board and mr milk* Mr milk: Now, how about we.... write? Vendetta: Isn't it time for recess? Mr milk: But we've never wrote. Grudge *grunts* Vendetta: *Grunts* Red Bird: *BAWK!* Mr milk: Oh yes, it is time for recess. Class dismissed. At Recess: Marion, Vendetta, Charlotte, Grudge, Gir, Gaz, Dib, Zim, Marvin: Vendetta: I think it is time to unveil my new fiend! Marvin: My god! Marion: oh no!!!!!! Charlotte: Oh yes! I love seeing your newly created animals! Vendetta: They are not animals, they are fiends! Anyway, this is... "Anti-Gaz Fiend!" *opens up crate* *inside is a Black Fiend, with pointed teeth, and 12 wheels* What does it do? Oh, only destroys the worst thing that came to clamburg since the stupid girl! Gaz: Vendetta? Vendetta: NO! the stupid girl is charlotte! Charlotte: *in background* thats me! Vendetta: And the worst thing that came to clamburg is gaz! GO GET HER, ANTI GAZ FIEND! Anti Gaz Fiend: No GAZ! Gaz: *starts running* Vendetta: Just give up gaz! Song: Wont give up! By: Vendetta and Gaz Vendetta: Accept your fate, just give up! Ive rigged up a sticky substance to make you stuck, its syrup! In the end the TNT he has will blow you up. Gaz: Ill never give up, never back down! No matter how much it makes you frown! And ill watch you when you fail and have a meltdown! Vendetta and Gaz: Won't give up, wont back down! Ill run you out of town! I wont give up, wont back down! Not even to laugh if you have a meltdown! I wont give up, wont back down! Even if it's after sundown! I won't give up, won't back down! so you better step-down!!!!! ....... Vendetta: I think you're a good opponent, don't get me wrong! But that's why won't prosper and live loooooong! Don't get me wrong, you're hard to take down! But still in this town, I own the crown! Gaz: You must know ill take your crown! And leave you down, on the ground facedown, with a frown! ring ring, mrs vendetta? It's real life, calling you down! To get off your throne for me. STEP DOWN! Vendetta and Gaz: Won't give up, wont back down! Ill run you out of town! I wont give up, wont back down! Not even to laugh if you have a meltdown! I wont give up, wont back down! Even if it's after sundown! I won't give up, won't back down! so you better step-down!!!!! ....... WONT GIVE UP! Outside Vendetta's House: Gaz, Vendetta, Charlotte: Gaz: Oh look, I can lock her out of her house! MWAHAHA! *runs up to Vendetta's door* Charlotte: Teehee! Hi friend! Gaz: no time stupid girl! How do open this? *jiggles knob* it's locked. Charlotte: Heres a rock vendetta gave to me! Vendetta: *walks up* i threw it at you! Gaz: Vendetta! :) Vendetta: Give the Rock! *takes rock* you will get it back at the end of the school year. Gaz: Ok mrs vendetta! Heres a apple! Vendetta: and charlotte why are you here? Charlotte: I like waiting for you! Anyway, we gotta go back to school. Vendetta: lets get ice cream first. 10 minutes later..... Outside Mu Elementary School: Zim, Gir, Gaz, Dib, Marion, Mr Milk, Grudge, Vendetta, Charlotte: Charlotte: YAY SCHOOL! Gaz: School sucks. Vendetta: School is in need of fiends. Mr milk: *opens door* ok, schools over! Get out! Dib: finally! That was so boring. Grudge: *grunts* Vendetta: Oh, I was making sure Gaz died. I failed. Gaz: Ha. Marion: *slowly and carefully walks past vendetta* Zim: finally, one school day closer to world domination! Hi vendetta. Vendetta: hi. Gir: Wheres my tacos? zim: nowhere. Gir: AHHHHH! Zim: bye! Dib: Bye! Marion: bye.... Anti-Gaz Fiend: New target analyzed. Vendetta: huh? Anti-Gaz Fiend: Name: Vendetta. Vendetta: NOOOOO! *Anti-Gaz Fiend runs toward her* *Vendetta runs* Gaz: hehehe. Now bye! >:) Charlotte: ooh! i have a song! Song: Vendetta's Running Away: by Charlotte. Charlotte: the anti-gaz fiend made vendetta run away! Now she has gone astray!!!!!! She might run all the way to broadway! Or maybe just across a hallway! She might come back someday!!!!! But if not, we'll remember she ran away without her sundae! Outside Mu Elementary School: Charlotte and Grudge: Grudge: *Grunts angrily* Charlotte: What? Stay Tuned For The Next Episode..... Notes: *This was made by active administrator, Zim, as the 2nd part in Aliens And Fiends! *This is currently the '''Final '''part of Aliens And Fiends, as Zim didn't want to make a new part. *In this episode, it was planned to also have a subpart where Gir and charlotte become friends, but it got scrapped, as the Gaz vs Vendetta plotline was longer then expected. Category:Comedy Category:Vendetta Filmography Category:Mr. Milk Filmography Category:Charlotte Filmography Category:Grudge Filmography Category:Dib Filmography Category:Gaz Filmography Category:Marion Filmography Category:Gir Filmography Category:Zim Filmography Category:Aliens And Fiends